Unlimited Drarry Drabbles
by Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX
Summary: Random situations involving both Harry and Draco
1. Obvious Oblivious, same thing

**A/N: **Well, I've decided to make daily drabbles of Draco and Harry. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter Series or the characters or the settings; the genius J.K Rowling does. :D

_**Obvious Oblivious, same thing.**_

Everyone close to Harry knew. It was completely obvious. Even those close to Draco knew. The woeful displays and childlike bickering were shamefully obvious. But of course both Draco and Harry were oblivious to their behaviours. Combining both Harry's naïve nature and Draco's prideful manners, were proving to be painfully embarrassing to witness; even to mere observers. Draco's taunts were futile and Harry's reactions were pathetic. That is, until one miraculous day, Harry ceased to be naïve and Draco levelled down his pride.

"Potter!"

"Y-yes?"

"Apparently it's obvious-"

"What?"

"-That were oblivious."

"Excuse me Dr-Malfoy?" Harry's brows furrowed in adorable confusion, which went not unnoticed by Draco.

"I love you. I I always have you stupid git." Draco's cheeks flushed as he admitted this.

"I-I don't know what to say, Draco…"

"I do…"

The Great hall broke into applause as Draco and Harry's lips met into a lovely kiss.

"Being obvious and oblivious is the same thing."

"Whatever you say Harry," Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco down for another peck.


	2. Crinkles

_**Crinkles**_

Harry flushed. Malfoy's face was too close and he was smirking. Harry felt strange. This was indeed his first time he saw Malfoy's face in a new light. Harry's mouth parted adorably and he looked down at his trainers. Strange.

"You're to close, Malfoy."

"So what, I can do what I want."

"I'm going to punch you…"

"I'm not,"

Harry looked up surprised and once again he spotted that infuriating grin on Malfoy's face. _Crinkles_.

"What, Potty?"

"You have crinkles around your eyes when you smile." Harry flushed.

"Yeah and your point? You have dents under your lips whenever you smile." With that said, Draco lifted Harry up to a gentle kiss. Who would have guessed the likeliness that they had what the other liked?


	3. Airport Security

**A/N: **Inspiration from local news**.**

_**

* * *

**__**Airport Security**_

* * *

Ten years have passed since the great wizarding battle. Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was now at the ripe age of 27. Things were going swell. Sort of.

Presently, Harry was waiting in a muggle aero port. Harry was rather tired and waiting to return home from is rather long vacation. Patience was never a key point in Harry's personal traits. Sigh, to think Harry was only a scanner away from reaching home. Harry sighed and peered around. At first it seemed a good idea to travel by plane but he had forgotten the hassle of waiting the muggle way.

Finally, Harry reached the scanners. He removed his shoes, belt and any other metallic object, placing them all in a box. Harry watched the box roll away and made his way to walk through the scanner. But what he was not expecting was for the scanner to begin beeping. _Great. _

"I'm sorry sir but due to aero port policy, we have to move to another room for a pat down."

"What? This cannot be possible. I'll just tae any other things off."

"I'm afraid we cannot. The regulations are strict."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyance clearly showing. "Fine, will it tae long?"

"I'm not very sure. I'm not the one who performs it. So, if you follow me."

Harry grudgingly followed. The room he entered was boringly white and quiet. He sat himself on the nearest chair and slouched.

"It'll be a minute sir," the security officer closed the door. Harry waited.

Several minutes later passed and the door clicked open. Harry did not bother to look up.

"So, if you would follow me into the other room."

Harry's eyes squinted, the voice sure sounded awfully familiar. The new officer's back was to him so Harry could not identify him. Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed anyways.

The next room was in was slightly darker and private. Good, at least no one would see.

The officer turned around to face Harry. And Harry's world turned upside down.

"Malfoy?"

"How ya been Potty?"

Harry spluttered and his face turned red in both embarrassment and anger.

"Is this a joke? What are you doing here? Is this candid camera?" Harry turned his head to look around.

"I can assure you that there are no cameras. We are in complete privacy."

Harry groaned. "Still, you working a muggle job…"

Malfoy chuckled, " I am not working here as a muggle would. I work in the ministry for magic on muggle regulations. This is merely a internship to gain experience."

"O-oh…" Harry said lamely. Harry glanced at Malfoy. It had been ten years since he had last seen him. Harry did not want to admit it but the ferret filled out nicely. He wasn't the skinny awkwardly tall git he was before. Malfoy was still tall and slightly slender but his shoulders were broad; very manly. A complete opposite from Harry, where as he was short, lithe with wiry muscles. Yep, the situation Harry was in wasn't too good.

Draco grinned easily as he noticed Harry's curious glance. Not that he minded because he was doing the exact same. He always had the best luck, yummy, he couldn't wait.

"So Potty, like what you see, do I fit into your type?"

"No." Harry grumbled, "Well are you going to check or what. I want to go home, I'm incredibly tired."

"Eager much? Well, much to my displeasure, shall we begin?"

"Fine,"

"I'm going to have to make you turn to the wall, back facing me."

Harry blushed feeling vulnerable. He wasn't going to tell a soul after this. Harry stiffened when he felt hot breath against his neck; goose bumps covered his arms.

"So, how's life been for the Boy-who lived?" Small talk wasn't helping for Harry' situation. He flinched slightly when cold latex covered hands slid down his exposed arms.

"I don't know. Hectic I guess." Draco nodded, his hair tickling Harry's cheek.

The hands roamed his body. But the began inching near Harry's very private areas. Harry squeaked when said hands pinch his butt.

"W-what was that for?"

"Don't question the professional."

Harry huffed in annoyance but begrudgingly obeyed, not knowing the pat down policies. But he could have sworn Malfoy was smirking.

Malfoy's hand movements were becoming more intimate and slower. It felt almost like a massage. Harry couldn't help but let a soft moan slip past his lips. He held his breath hoping Draco didn't notice. It had seemed that he did not and the ministrations continued.

His hands paused and Malfoy shifted slightly.

"Are we done?"

"No sorry, I'm going to have to perform a strip test."

"W-what?" Harry spluttered, "I thought this was a pat down!"

"Well yes principally…but I'm afraid I have to take _extra_ precautions." Harry swore Draco purred.

"I-I.."

"No arguing I'm the authority figure." Draco grinned happily.

"I can sue you for sexual harassment." Harry sighed half heartedly.

"Uh-huh."

Harry grumbled and began removing his clothes. Draco hid it well but he was greedily and hungrily taking in the sight. He swallowed thickly and spoke in his best professional voice.

"Turn around and face the wall. I need to properly inspect you."

Harry did as he told hoping to make the time go faster. Draco drunk in the sight. He suppressed a sigh. _Finally._ The golden boy at his wits. All those years of quidditch treated Harry's body magnificently. His skin was a delicious tan and looked soft. Surprisingly no scars were visible. Draco's eyes trailed lower, no hair marred his skin. Draco felt like he was eating a forbidden fruit. Right then and there, Draco had to restrain his motives and get a hold of his will power. Harry's arse. It was heaven. They were two perfect globes. They looked incredibly soft, perky and firm. Of all the butts Draco has set eyes on none of them matched Potter's.

Slightly rough hands dragged along his arse. "W-what, What?" Harry squealed and jolted aside. "Malfoy!"

Draco grinned, "Your gay I'm gay. I fancy you and I know you fancy me. It's been ten years." With that said, Draco crushed their bodies together and slammed his lips to Harry. He could not suppress the primitive growl that escaped and Harry shivered excitedly.

"Remind me to come visit you often."

"Shut it Potty," and once again, their lips met into a fiery kiss.


End file.
